


Shades of Gold

by pansystan



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Ruin and Rising, Ruin and Rising Spoilers, snapshots of Nikolai and Alina's life if she'd said yes to his proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: iv. It happens in degrees. The sun rising in shades of gold, me rising with it.- Arlen C., Portrait of a Heartbreak in Reverse“I still need a queen.”She cocked her head to the side, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. After a long pause she replied, “Yes.” she said with a gentle smile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first non hp fic in god knows how long bc I have Feelings and Nikolina should have been endgame
> 
> this is not betad I'm sorry, but not sorry enough to get it betad so
> 
> [summary quote source](http://inkmagician.tumblr.com/books)

“I still need a queen.”

She cocked her head to the side, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite read. After a long pause she replied, “Yes.” she said with a gentle smile.

“Pardon?” He said, sure he’d misunderstood her.

“Yes.” She repeated, “Were you unsure of my reply?” She teased.

“Not at all,” he blustered. “I knew you’d cave eventually.” 

She retrieved the Lantsov ring from her pocket, and, for the second time that week, he slid it gently onto her finger. “This is going to work.” He said, admiring the way it shone, as though it belonged there.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” She said, looking from the ring to his face.

His breath caught, he couldn’t ignore how _right_ this felt; instead of replying he kissed her.

 

He didn’t know how Mal took the news, he was reassigned a week later and although Nikolai knew he should have gone to see him before he left, he didn’t know what he would say – so he stayed away. Mal and Sturmhond had been friends, but Mal and Nikolai were wary acquaintances at best.

 

Alina’s powers were greatly diminished without the amplifiers, she still retained them but they were weak, little more than a parlour trick, however, their loss didn’t seem to bother her. 

 

They returned to Os Alta and Alina offered Genya, David and Zoya the positions of running the Little Palace.

“I am not a teacher,” she declined when they asked her to join them, “I’m barely even Grisha anymore.” She didn’t seem upset by this, but Genya hugged her nonetheless and even Zoya managed a sympathetic smile.

“Besides,” Alina smiled, “I have a wedding to plan.”

 

Their relationship was comfortable, Nikolai knew that at some point they must talk about it, but for now they were happy sleeping in separate chambers, walking the grounds together, kissing under cherry trees. He did not demand that she love him, and he never told her whether or not he loved her, for now what they had was enough.

 

She wore a kefta for the wedding; Nikolai had insisted upon it, _they want their Sol Koroleva_ he had said. It was more extravagant than any kefta she had worn before, but a kefta nevertheless.

He stood in the chapel in his military dress, when the doors opened he turned to look at her and felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him. She was dressed elaborately in white, trimmed with gold; emeralds glimmered at her throat where the collar had been. She had fought for flowers in her hair, and Nikolai had wanted _so badly_ to allow it, but this was a spectacle and so her glossy brown hair was adorned with a golden crown, reminiscent of a sunbeam and supporting a flowing white veil.

Genya held the train, dressed in green, her dark auburn hair pinned intricately to her head. She winked at David as she passed him.

Nikolai took her hand when she reached him, thankful his dress uniform included gloves. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

“No last minute change of heart?” He muttered, expecting a joke in return 

“None.” She said simply, “This is going to work.”

“I love it when you quote me.” He replied, as the priest began to speak.

 

Nikolai _mostly_ managed to keep his giddy grin in check as he and Alina exchanged vows and rings. When they sealed their union with a kiss Alina summoned light that glowed around them like a halo, it was reminiscent of how her powers had appeared in the White Cathedral when she had used mirrors and inferni to illude the pilgrims, and it was the extent of what she could do since the Darkling’s defeat.

The newlywed couple knelt in front of the priest, and catching Alina’s eye, Nikolai winked at her, she rolled her eyes in response.

“In the sight of the people of Ravka and the holy Saints, I pronounce thee Tsar and Tsaritsa Nikolai and Alina Lantsov. Long may you reign.”

“Long may you reign.” The congregation echoed solemnly, performing the sign of the holy cross.

The young couple bowed their heads, performing the sign of the cross before they stood and turned to face the people, _their_ people.

Alina caught Genya’s eye and her timid smile grew to a full-blown grin, she turned to Nikolai and he offered her his arm and a smile of his own. The newlywed couple made their way down the aisle of the chapel to the carriage waiting to parade them through the city before taking them to the Grand Palace for the reception.

 

A crowd was gathered outside the chapel, hoping for a glimpse of the king and his new queen. They cheered for the couple as they emerged, chanting; _Sankta Sankta_ they called, _Sol Koroleva!_ Some called for Nikolai but most cheered for their living saint, their Sun Queen.

Alina paused at the door to the carriage, an impish grin on her face, drawing Nikolai closer to her with the hand that had been tucked into the crook of his arm 

“Don’t kick me,” she whispered before her lips met his.

 

 _This sun was mine and yours; we shared it._ – George Seferis, Our Sun


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again not betad. I don't have a plan for this story I'm just kind of writing as inspiration strikes, there's no plot just a look at their life together - kudos & comments are greatly appreciated.

They rode through the streets of Os Alta in the carriage, hand in hand, waving and smiling at the crowds of people who cheered their names.

“Sankta!” they called, “Sankta Alina! Sol Koroleva!”

Alina shot light into the air like fireworks and the cheers grew louder.

“If I didn’t share their admiration,” Nikolai muttered, “I’d be jealous that they’re paying more attention to you than to me.”

Alina laughed in response, “You always were incredibly egotistical.”

“A trait you _ardently_ admire.” He replied, slipping a hand around her waist and kissing her when she turned to roll her eyes at him.

The cheers grew louder.

 

The carriage paraded them through Os Alta, the tour ending at the Grand Palace, where the reception was to be held. A servant helped Alina down from the carriage and Nikolai offered her his arm to lead her into the same great hall that Vasily’s birthday feast had taken place in all those months ago.

Alina knew Nikolai missed his brother, as much as he had disliked him, as much as his death had given him what he had wanted; the crown. With the hand that wasn’t tucked in his elbow she took his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked down at her, a small grateful smile on his face and she smiled back.

Entering the hall they were greeted by the cheers and applause of several hundred of their closest friends. Ambassadors had travelled south from Fjerda, north from Shu Han, even across the True Sea from Novyi Zem, the Wandering Isles and Kerch to attend the wedding of the Ravkan prince and the Sun Summoner.

Nikolai’s parents had not been permitted to return for the wedding, and Mal had not made the journey either. In a way, they were both orphans, each other’s only family.

 

They feasted; Nikolai and Alina seated next to each other at the centre of the long table, their closest friends directly next to them, the ambassadors next in rank. As much as Alina had thought being a queen would be a burden she couldn’t _quite_ ignore the feeling of excitement at the thought of the changes that she and Nikolai would make during their reign, not to mention the happiness she felt as Nikolai held her hand unwaveringly through Zoya and Genya’s ridiculous toasts.

She knew she had done the right thing; she had once been a ghost, haunting the corridors of Keramzin, then she had been a Saint, a blazing fire of hope, now she would be a queen – she could not go backwards, she was a mouse no longer.

 

After more courses than she cared to count, the wedding party took to the ballroom and Nikolai swept Alina into his arms for the first dance. She managed not to trip and, mostly, managed not to step on his toes, and if she did her flowing kefta was enough to cover her mishap from the eyes of their guests, and Nikolai was gracious enough not to wince, although he did tease her under his breath after the third time it occurred. 

Soon David and Genya joined them on the dancefloor, swiftly followed by Tamar and Nadia and, much to Alina’s surprise, Harshaw even managed to convince Zoya to dance with him.

 

Alina had been having so much fun that she had completely forgotten about the bedtime ceremony they would be forced to perform that evening. Eventually they couldn’t put it off any longer, and when Nikolai asked her if she wanted to retire she agreed.

The nobles, and the priest who had officiated the wedding followed them to their chambers, which were situated in the same corridor, gathering in Nikolai’s sitting room as he prepared for bed. Genya followed Alina to her own chambers where she helped her ready for bed in blessed silence.

It wasn’t until Alina had tied the ties of her robe tightly around her waist that Genya spoke.

“Are you…?” She asked, biting her lip.

Alina wasn’t sure what exactly it was that Genya was asking her, but she shook her head in reply and motioned for the servants to open the doors.

Genya followed her back to Nikolai’s quarters, where he waited in his own robe, the doors to the bedroom open, his large bed looming ominously beyond them. Nikolai offered her a reassuring smile, which she did her best to return, and the nobles followed them into the bedchamber. A servant helped Nikolai out of his robe and Genya helped Alina out of hers, giving her hand a covert squeeze as she did so.

Throwing the covers back Nikolai clambered into the bed, Alina followed suit, aware of how exposed she was in her nightgown. The bed was so large that several feet separated them, but surrounded by the nobility and the priest they felt like mere inches.

She felt a little foolish and incredibly self-conscious as the priest blessed the marriage bed, performing the sign of the cross when he had finished. Nikolai, Alina and the nobles followed his example, and, with bows and curtseys, the audience left, followed by the servants who gently closed the doors behind them.

 

Alina turned to look at Nikolai, hoping her face wasn’t as red as she feared it may be. He smiled at her slightly awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. At least she knew he didn’t _always_ know what to say, Alina thought smugly.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, “Not tonight.” he said as he pulled the covers over him.

“Not tonight.” She agreed as she settled down. Lying on her side to face him she studied his face in the flickering candlelight.

“What are you thinking?” Nikolai asked, turning to her.

She had been thinking how easy it would be for her to fall in love with him, but she didn’t want to bring up _love_ whilst they lay inches apart in the same bed, so instead she shrugged, “I was thinking how everything always seems to go your way.” She replied in a teasing voice, “I think it’s getting to your head.”

“I hope that’s not regret talking.” Nikolai replied, a small shred of doubt creeping into his voice as he rolled onto his back.

“Of course not,” Alina smiled, “your poor heart couldn’t take it.”


End file.
